


Just A Nice Thought

by Blink_Blue



Series: Symbols [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids, the future, and the maternal inheritance of male pattern baldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Nice Thought

“I love your hair.”

Connor smiles. He’s got his eyes closed, and he’s laying reclined with his back to Oliver’s chest on their couch. Oliver’s strong arms are wrapped around him, and his hand brushes gently through his hair, playing with the thick strands. Connor’s midterm study guide that he was looking at had long been abandoned. He probably should have listened to Oliver when the man said there’s no way he would get any studying done if they were going to lie in that position.

But he doesn’t care much at the moment because Oliver’s fingers are gently massaging his scalp. It feels so good, he had nearly drifted off before Oliver spoke.

“You’ve got such nice hair,” Oliver says softly as his fingers run through the soft, silky strands. For once, they’re free of any hair product. “You should grow it out more.”

“It’s harder to keep out of my face when it’s longer,” Connor replies drowsily.

“It’s so nice and thick though,” Oliver murmurs.

Connor snorts. “Are you talking about my hair or something else?”

Oliver rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s ever present dirty mind. “I love your hair,” he repeats, and he presses a kiss to the side of Connor’s head. 

They lay silent for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s company on a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Connor’s just about to drift off for real when Oliver speaks again.

“Do you ever think about kids?”

Connor’s eyes snap open in shock. His initial reaction is fear and apprehension, but it only lasts for a second before he reminds himself, _this is Oliver_. “Um… not really. But… I’m open to the idea, I guess. In the future, I mean. W–why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Oliver murmurs into his hair. “I’m just thinking if we were to ever get a surrogate. We should use your sperm. Our kids could have your wonderful hair.” He chuckles softly as he continues running his fingers through Connor’s thick hair.

Connor laughs nervously as he considers the idea. And he suddenly imagines a handful of small children, girls and boys, young and running around while he and Oliver try to get a handle on them. And they all have a full head of his dark, luscious hair. 

It’s a nice thought.

“That wouldn’t happen though.”

“Why not?” Oliver asks.

“The gene for male pattern baldness is carried on the X chromosome, and only maternally inherited,” Connor says with a smirk. “So really the best we could hope for is beautiful hair for our grandchildren… from a daughter.” 

Oliver’s fingers pause their ministrations, and he shifts his position to give the other man an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow. 

Connor bursts out laughing, he shakes with laughter against the other man’s body and Oliver just rolls his eyes, exasperated at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Well, it was a nice thought.”

Connor quiets down, his laughter drops to a soft giggle, and he finally says, “I think you should be the donor for our surrogate. Our kids would be so beautiful.”

They both smile for a moment. Then Oliver finally tightens his grip around the man in his arms, and he hugs him so tightly, Connor lets out a squeal of protest.

“I’m glad the thought of kids doesn’t scare you off.”

Connor shakes his head. “If it were anyone else, I’d be running miles away by now.”

Oliver resumes playing with the other man’s hair. “Seriously, though. You should grow it out.” He gently tugs on a few strands. “I can think of a few other reasons why I’d enjoy it.”

Connor smirks. He shifts his position, rolling over until he’s laying on his stomach on top of the other man. “Oh really? Care to share?”

Oliver grins, right before Connor leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. Oliver’s hand reaches up to grab a fistful of Connor’s short hair, and he gives it another gentle tug.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few ideas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
